Hearts on Fire
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: In this story, Usagi has recently married Mamoru. They have a great life planned ahead until Mamoru starts to get abusive. Not far, Goku, Gohan, and Mirai Trunks had just moved in, hoping to start a new, great life. (ChiChi and Bulma have both passed away). This story tells about the life of the 3 Z Fighters and 3 Sailor Scouts and the power of real true love.
1. Just The Beginning

_Chapter 1 ~ Just The Beginning_

"Are we close yet Goku?" Trunks yelled at Goku as they rode their horses.

"We're here!" Goku smiled as he put his night-like colored horse into a halt.

The 3 of them looked over at the sweet horizon of the new city they will be living in, their horses stopping.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Gohan chuckled.

"And it's much more when you actually go deeper." Goku looked over at Gohan.

"What are we waiting for then?" Trunks asked. "Hyah!" he yelled as his white horse as it galloped towards the city.

"Hey, wait!" Gohan's brown horse galloped after Trunks.

"Me too!" Goku yelled, his horse following.

* * *

"Mother, I don't want to be a burden and always be under your care . . . " Usagi looked towards her mother.

"It's ok, it's no problem at all having you both here." Mrs. Tsukino giggled.

"C'mon Usako, listen to your mother." Mamoru grumbled.

"Usagi has the right to choose wherever she would like to live, after all, she is grown up now." Minako thundered.

"That's right!" Ami added.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you about respect?! Respect your elders!" Mrs. Tsukino hissed.

"Now now, let's not start a fight." Mamoru frowned.

"I have chosen, I will stay with mother." Usagi sighed.

"Usagi, you don't have to do this! You're all grown up." Ami looked at Usagi.

"Ami has a point Usagi, you have the freedom to choose your destiny, you don't have to choose to live here by force." Minako pouted.

"I have decided, I will stay here." Usagi replied to her friends.

Mamoru held Usagi near him, "Now, you have heard her decision, no more cat fights."

Usagi's friends sighed.

"Fine." Minako looked down.

"No more." Ami said.

"Good, better be." Mamoru frowned.

"Alright then, now that that's settled I have some news!" Mrs. Tsukino smiled.

Everyone looked up at her.

"There will be a huge party tonight, to celebrate Mamoru and Usagi's marriage and our wealth." she announced.

"Ah, how cool!" Usagi smiled.

"I want everyone in the village to know! Spread the word and everyone in town invitations." Mrs. Tsukino instructed to her maids.

"Yes ma'am, right away." the maids said at once.

* * *

"We made it!" Goku stopped his horse in front of a building. "Our new home."

"A bakery?" Trunks pouted unpleasantly.

"No complaining Trunks, it's a good start, it's better than being in the streets." Gohan chuckled.

"Got that right Gohan, and Trunks' sister Bulla bought it for us." Goku added.

"Right then, I'll stop." Trunks sighed as he jumped off his horse.

Gohan and Goku jumped off their horses as well, taking off their sombreros.

"It's pretty hot out today." Goku wiped sweat off of his forehead.

"Sure is." Trunks sighed again.

"Well then, how about we go inside?" Gohan chuckled.

"Good idea." Goku laughed.

"Last one in is a rotten saiyan!" Gohan ran off, Goku and Trunks speeding off as well.

"Hey! Wait! No fair!" Trunks yelled.

Goku laughed, "So far so good."


	2. Invitations

_Chapter 2 ~ Invitations_

Trunks walked into the large building, inside sat Bulla, his sister.

"Bulla!" he smiled and ran to her.

"Trunks! Gohan! Goku! You've all made it." Bulla smiled.

"Yeah." Gohan smiled.

The boys settled down as Bulla pulled out some dough, "Now to receive that training I told you all about."

The boys looked over at Bulla.

"The first bread I will teach you to do is called the melon bread." Bulla smiled.

The boys payed close attention as Bulla grabbed a handful of dough.

* * *

"This is insane Usako! You can't go out there dressed like that!" Mamoru looked towards Usagi angrily.

"But Mamo-chan, the dress isn't really that bad . . . come on." Usagi pouted.

"No, take that damn dress off, it shows too much cleavage."

Mamoru's back faced towards the saddened Usagi.

"Mamoru, everyone in the city knows we are married, no one will dare touch me knowing I belong to you."

Mamoru looked back at Usagi, "You belong to me only."

Usagi nodded.

"Fine, I'll let it pass, only this time though . . . just be aware that no one touches you in any sexual way." Mamoru grumbled.

"Thanks Mamoru." Serena walked out of the room, bumping into her friend Minako.

"Usagi! You look great!" she smiled.

"Thanks Minako." Usagi's cheeks glistened pink.

"Ami is in the back, getting her hair fixed. Wanna come with me and get ours done?" Minako asked.

"Sure! It sounds like fun!"

The both of them walked to the room, located in the rear end of the household.

* * *

"An invitation to a party?" Trunks opened the door.

"Yes sir, Madam Tsukino asked that everyone attend." the lady gave 4 invitations to Trunks.

Gohan, Goku, and Bulla came running towards the door.

"Did I just hear correctly? A party?!" Bulla smiled.

"Food!" Goku smiled as well.

The lady smiled, "Madam Tsukino would be very pleased if everyone showed up, and yes sir, there will be plenty of food."

Gohan sighed.

"We have to work guys! We run the bakery and we barely got here! We can't slack off!" Gohan's words were then cut off.

"We're going!" Trunks thundered.

"Come on Gohan, let's have fun at least once in a while!" Goku looked over at Gohan.

Gohan thought about it for a while, he then gave a deep sigh, "Fine."

The boys smiled and crowded Gohan.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Trunks chuckled and bro-fisted Gohan.

* * *

It was 8:00pm, the party had started at the Tsukino palace.

Lots of people had shown up, just like Mrs. Tsukino planned.

Not far, Goku, Gohan and Trunks rode towards the Tsukino palace on their horses.

Their horses galloped and echoed across the streets of the town.

Trunks led the way, his white horse and his purple hair lighting up the night, Gohan and Goku following.


	3. The Party Of The Century

_Chapter 3 ~ The Big Party_

Usagi walked downstairs with her friends Ami and Minako.

Usagi grew with much more excitement per step she took down.

"I cannot wait to see how big the party is Usagi-chan." Minako beamed a white smile at Usagi.

"Neither can I!" Ami added.

"Yeah, but sometimes what my mom says can be false, like that one time she said she would make me pancakes and she made waffles instead."

Minako and Ami laughed as the 3 of them exited the back doors to the backyard.

* * *

"Welcome to the Tsukino palace, may I see your invitations?" one of the security guards.

"Right here officer." Trunks handed the 3 invitations to the guard.

He nodded and opened the big gate, "You may go forth."

Goku and Gohan smiled, Trunks' white horse leading the way.

"I can't wait! Food here I come!" Goku yelled, excitedly.

Gohan and Trunks laughed as they rode towards the horse stalls.

* * *

Usagi smiled as she ate some food, "Yummy!"

"Usagi, don't talk with your mouth full, it isn't lady like." Ami giggled.

"Mmmm! But I can't stand it! This food is so good!" Usagi spoke as she chowed down on her food.

Ami sighed as Minako did the same.

Not far from them, Goku, Trunks, and Gohan had entered, their mariachi like attire attracting many people's attention.

The boys looked at each other, talking about how excited they were to get started.

Goku then out of nowhere ran to the table of food.

"My gosh I'm starving!" he yelled as he bumped into Minako.

"My god, I'm so sorry!" Minako looked up at Goku.

"No, the fault is all mi-"

Goku's words here cut off as he laid his eyes on Minako.

The both of them stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

* * *

Ami got up and started to walk towards the Tsukino mansion.

Usagi then caught Ami in the corner of her eye and started to run towards her.

"Ami, wait up!" she yelled.

Usagi then stepped on her dress, her high heel breaking.

"_Oh no! My dress will get dirty and ruined!_" Usagi thought as she extended her arms.

Trunks not that far from Usagi, ran to her then caught her in his arms.

"Woah princess, you alright?" Trunks stared at Usagi.

"I'm perfectly fine, just let me go ple-." she looked up at Trunks.

Their eyes met as Trunks held Usagi in his big, masculine arms.

"Please?" he finished her sentence as he helped her up.

Usagi blushed, "Thanks."

Trunks smiled and stared into Usagi's eyes.

Usagi's blush grew as she did the same, holding onto Trunks' big shoulders.

"Um. . ." Trunks blushed slightly.

"My high heel broke." Usagi uttered.

"Ah I see, will you need assistance?" Trunks offered.

"Yes, thanks." Usagi smiled.

"I shall take you to your room then."

Trunks' arms then lifted Usagi up into his arms.

Usagi's heart raced as she laid in Trunks' arms.

"Take me to your room." Trunks asked.

Usagi nodded and gave instructions to her room as Trunks followed.

* * *

Ami walked towards a bench where she could sit alone.

"I would like some time alone to myself away from all of the partying." she said to herself and sat on the bench.

Gohan caught sight of Ami from where he sat as his eyes widened.

Ami started to read _Cujo _by Stephen King.

Gohan smiled and crept up behind Ami, "Nice book, I've read it twice, I feel bad for the rabid dog Cujo."

Ami's eyes widened as they then raced to Gohan.

"I had a feeling someone was watching." she said in surprise.

Gohan smiled, 'Did I startle you?"

"Somewhat of the matter." Ami slightly blushed.

Gohan stared at Ami, "Looks like we share the same interest for the _King of Horror_."

Ami nodded, "This is the first one I have read of all of his books."

Gohan chuckled, "A beginner to Stephen I see, well there's more books by him, for example, _Night Shift_, _The Shinning_, and _Carrie_."

"Quite the King expert I see." Ami giggled.

"Yep." Gohan nodded.

They both smiled and looked closely at each other.

* * *

"This is it." Usagi pointed to her room.

"Alright then." Trunks opened the door as he lifted Usagi.

"Thank you so much." Usagi smiled.

"No problem." he sat Usagi on her bed.

Usagi smiled and stared into Trunks' eyes.

They froze in position.

Trunks' eyes raced from Usagi's eyes to her lips as he started to lean in.

Usagi's blush grew brighter as her eyes started to close.

"Usako!" Mamoru yelled from the hallway.

Trunks then backed away.

"I'm sorry about this, I should be leaving." Trunks stood up straight as Mamoru entered the room.

Mamoru's eyes raced to Trunks, "Who are you and what have you done?"

"Mamo-chan he has caused no harm to me, he had done the opposite."

Mamoru growled, "Can you address me by my full name now, we are married you know!"

Trunks' eyes widen, "_They're married?!_"

He looked over to Usagi and Mamoru, traumatized.


	4. Party START!

**_Chapter 4 ~ Party . . . START!~_**

"Hi . . . my name's Goku" Goku smiled, staring at Minako.

"I'm Minako." Mina blushed.

"Would you like to dance for a while?" Goku asked.

"No problem at all." Mina smiled.

Goku took her hand as music started to play.

* * *

"Yes, my name's Bulla, my older brother Trunks is here as well." Bulla said as she handed the security guard her invitation.

"I see, is he the one with lilac like colored hair?"

"Yes, that's him." Bulla smiled.

"I thought you both look related, please come on in ma'am." the gates opened.

"Thank you." Bulla rode in with her grey horse.

* * *

"I uh, should definitely be leaving."

"No, buddy, you and I need to talk." Mamoru approached Trunks.

"About what? I did nothing wrong." Trunks glared back at Mamoru.

"Please guys, no fighting." Usagi pleaded.

"Stay out of this Usagi." Mamoru frowned.

Trunks frowned as well, "Is that any matter to talk to a lady?"

Mamoru looked towards Trunks, "Shut up, she's my wife, not yours."

"Please!" Usagi cried again.

Trunks and Mamoru said nothing, they just stared coldly at each other.

They knew that this wasn't the beginning, it was war.

* * *

"So you're new to the city?"

"Sure am, just moved in today, this morning to be exact." Gohan looked at Ami.

"You'll see lots of surprises as you navigate through the city, it's truly beautiful." Ami smiled.

"I've heard the same comment from Trunks and Goku as well."

"They lived here before you?"

"Uh no, it's just that . . . you see . . . "

"Yeah?"

"I'm the youngster of the family . . . "

Ami blushed and smiled, "Oh I see . . . "

Gohan looked over at Ami, "What?"

"I know how you feel, I am an only child."

Gohan's eyes widen as he payed all of his attention towards Ami.

"My parents were very careful when it came to me and going to new places."

"Oh . . . "

"Yeah, they always told me to be ready and careful around new people." Ami explained to Gohan.

Gohan smirked, "Then, why aren't you?"

Ami looked at Gohan, "What do you mean?"

"You now that I could harm you _any_ minute now." Gohan looked at Ami.

Ami smiled, "You wouldn't, you don't look like a person that would do such a thing."

"Looks don't interpret how a person is, only his insides and mind."

Ami's eyes widened as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Aren't I right?" Gohan tilted Ami's head up, their eyes meeting.

She looked away, her blush only growing bigger, "You do have a point there."

Gohan smiled, "But you are right, I wouldn't do such things to a lady."

He took Ami's hand into his.

Ami looked down then back up at Gohan.

* * *

"Gosh, where exactly _**are **_the horse stalls?" Bulla rode around with her horse, confused.

"They're over there." a male voice spoke up.

"Geh! Who's there?!" Bulla shook in terror.

The male walked out of the shadows.

Bulla's eyes widened.

"My name is Seiya." he smiled.

Bulla blushed, "I'm Bulla, nice to meet you."

Seiya chuckled as he approached Bulla and her horse, "Beautiful horse you have here."

"Thanks." Bulla smiled. "His name is Eqinox."

"Woah, a beautiful horse with a cool name."

Bulla patted her horse, Seiya doing the same.

'So, where are the stalls again?"

"Ah, they're right over there." Seiya pointed to his right as he continued to pat the horse.

Suddenly, his hand and Bulla's met.

Bulla blushed and quickly pulled her hand away from Seiya's.

Seiya looked up at her.

Bulla looked down at Seiya, a big blush covering her cheeks.

Seiya smiled and chuckled, "Would you like me to lead you to the horse stalls?"

Bulla nodded, "Sure."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Usagi, I told you wearing that dress was a bad idea . . . "

"Mamoru, the dress had nothing to do with this!" Usagi repeated again.

Trunks stood outside of the room, his back leaning against the wall.

"It was my high heel, it broke and Trunks offered me help."

Mamoru frowned.

"Mamo-chan, it isn't like you to act this way . . . "

Mamoru's eyes widened.

"Is it possible that you are . . . jealous?"

Mamoru grew angry and frowned much more, "How many times do I have to remind you **_not_**to call me that anymore?"

Usagi crossed her arms.

"We are married, that name of mine you called me **_before_ **we got married has to go."

"Mamo-chan, I still let you call me Usako, so don't go telling me what to do."

Trunks' eyes widened as he sensed something bad was bound to happen.


	5. An Unexpected Occurrence

_**Chapter 5 ~ An Unexpected **_**_Occurrence_**

"The stars, they're so pretty tonight." Bulla's eyes twinkled as Seiya put Equinox into the horse stall.

"Got that right." Seiya smiled, then walking to Bulla.

Bulla turned towards him, "Thank you."

Seiya nodded, "Are in need of anymore assistance?"

"Oh no, you've already done a lot for me." Bulla blushed.

"It doesn't matter."

"I really don't want to be a burden."

"No, it's ok." Seiya reached for Bulla's hands, "Really, it's ok."

Bulla's blush got brighter.

Seiya smiled as his and Bulla's eyes met.

* * *

"Your dancing is great!" Goku smiled towards Minako.

The goddess of love gasped for air, "Wow, you're very energetic."

Goku laughed, "Heh, right?"

Minako nodded as soon as she got her breath back, "Yeah."

Goku looked up at the sky, "Hey, ever wondered how a star looks like up close?"

"No."

"Want me to show you to one?"

"Sure."

"Follow me." Goku started to run towards the back of the mansion.

Minako, eager to see what was in store for her, followed.

Goku chuckled, running to an isolated, dark corner.

Minako stopped in her steps.

"It's over here." Goku signaled Minako towards himself.

Minako, confused, walked to Goku, "Where?"

Goku blushed and smiled, getting near Minako, "It's right in front of me."

Their hands touched, their faces approaching.

"Goku?"

His tongue slipped in, his lips coming in contact with Minako's.

Minako's eyes widened in surprise, her blush growing and body burning up.

Goku continued, his fingers intertwining with Minako's, his other hand sliding down to her lower back.

Minako then closed her eyes, kissing back.

* * *

Usagi slammed the door to her room, Mamoru still in.

"I hate it so much!" she growled and sat on the bench outside her door.

"Hate what?" Trunks looked over at Serena.

"Mamoru thinking that everything is my fault."

Trunks walked over to her, "It isn't, he's just in a bad mood that's all."

Usagi looked at Trunks and smiled, "Think so?"

"I'm pretty sure." Trunks smiled as well.

"Thanks Trunks." Usagi blushed, "I'm glad you understand."

Trunks nods, "I only understand because I'm a guy as well."

"I can see." Usagi giggled.

"Tch." Trunks chuckled.

BAM! A gunshot was fired outside, scaring Usagi and Trunks.

"D-Did you hear that?!" Trunks looked at Usagi.

* * *

"Goku! I'm scared!"

"It's ok, I'll protect you." Goku held the trembling Minako in his arms.

* * *

"Woah, who did that?!" Ami hid behind Gohan.

"No idea, but I know one thing, I will protect you Ami."

Ami blushed.

"Let's get you somewhere safe."

* * *

"You can't hurt me!" Seiya yelled as he protected Bulla from the figure in front of him.

"Of course I can, you are merely a human!"

The figure lifted a gun up.

"Seiya!" Bulla cried.

Seiya's body shook in fright as he stood in front of Bulla.

* * *

"Are you sure you will be ok?" Minako looked at Goku as he set her in her room.

"I'll be ok, just stay here with your sisters."

Minako hugged Goku tight and kissed him.

"Do you promise me?"

"Yes, I promise." Goku smiled.

Minako smiled as Goku ran out of her room.

* * *

"Right here." Ami pointed to her room.

Gohan walked into Ami's room and settled her down.

"I'll be back." Gohan ran out of her room.

"Gohan..." Ami sighed.

* * *

"Ah, you guys!" Trunks ran to his friends.

"Did you hear it too Trunks?" Goku walked towards Trunks.

"I know I did." Gohan approached them.

"Yeah I did, and what worries me is that Bulla hasn't showed up." Trunks said with a worried look.

"Let's go see what happened."

"Yeah!" Goku agreed.

"Let's not show our true colors though."

"Right!"


End file.
